The Little Infinity
by ticklebear.fnaf.7603
Summary: Okay? Okay.
1. Chapter 1

"Some infinities are bigger than other infinities

* * *

 **Hazel**

It was months, almost five, since Amsterdam. And somewhere around four since Gus died. About a week ago (haha) I started getting sick and puking a lot. It wasn't normal, but I decided to ignore it. I call Kaitlyn, asking her if she wanted to go to the mall and go shopping. And she decides to pick me up at my house.

We go to the mall. We go to a clothes store and we go through dresses when I tell her that I haven't been feeling good. "Are you late?"

"What do you mean, Kaitlyn?"

"Have you gotten your period?"

"Great thing to talk about in a clothing store."

"I'm serious!"

"Are you suggesting that I'm.."

I knew what she was suggesting. And I was scared. So I forced her to take me to a store. I grab a pregnancy test. I hope I didn't look too odd. I walk to the checkout line and the lady smiles at me and says, "I've been there. And trust me. The first few months of it are the worst."

I smile back and say thanks. I turn away and find a phone number and a note in it too. _For when you need help._

* * *

 **Kaitlyn**

I couldn't believe it. Hazel couldn't be. Unless. Oh. My. God. Amsterdam. No. I wait for her in the CVS parking lot. She walks out and into my car. "So, Amsterdam," I say as Hazel shuts the door to my car.

Hazel stares at me, tears forming in her eyes. "Yes, Augustus and I..." she says but her voice falters.

"How are you 'possibly' pregnant? Don't you use protection, you slut?"

"Ugh, yes I do. The only person alive who wouldn't use protection is Gus's best friend's ex of a whore Monica."

Isaac. I remember him from all of Hazel's stories. I always thought that he liked Hazel. I laugh and then stop. "Seriously Hazel? I can't believe that you could be pregnant!"

I start driving to my house. My parents are gone for the week so I don't have to listen to them. I shove Hazel and the test into the bathroom. "Wow Kaitlyn way to be positive." Hazel's voice is muffled by the door. I sit on my phone until Hazel screams. "NOOOOOO!"

I knew it. She's pregnant. But she used protection. What is life? "I can't be pregnant. I need to see the doctor because the test could be inaccurate."

She leans against the wall. I can feel tension in the room. Then Hazel lets out a sob. "He'll. Never. Meet. His. Kid. Or. Kids."

I try and hug her, but she slides away. "I know how you feel."

"No you don't!" She screams. "You don't know because you aren't like me!"

"That's it!" I scream after she's done screaming. "You are so ungrateful, you little bitch! I have been trying so hard not to slap you, but you're being a little shit. Its not my fault this is happening. It yours."

Immediately I feel bad. But she deserve it. "I'm sorry Kait. I just don't want anything to happen and its really hard for me. I might have to..."

There she is, faltering again. "Have to what?"

"Stop treatment. I could die."

Tears run down my face. I can't lose her. I can't. She needs her treatment. I need Hazel.

* * *

 **Hazel**

How could I be so stupid? I needed to talk to a doctor. So I searched one up and called her office. "One appointment for Hazel Grace Lancaster, on Thursday, with Dr. Newman. We'll call you tonight to confirm with you. Number?"

I give it to her, and she says, "Great doing business with you Hazel."

I'm pacing my room. "What am I supposed to do?"

I keep pacing and walking, dragging my machine behind me. I finally just sit and look at the wall. I hear my door open and I turn. "Hazel? What's wrong?"

My mom sits on my bed next to me. "I might be...I might be pregnant."

My mom looks at me with love in her eyes. "Aw, sweetie!"

"I'm going to a doctor on Thursday. Don't tell dad yet, or else he'll kill me."

My mom starts laughing. "I'll go with you. And remember. Nothing is too bad."


	2. Chapter 2

"That's the thing about pain. It demands to be felt."

* * *

 **Hazel**

It had been a week since the pregnancy test, and Thursday, She told me that I was pregnant for real. I asked how far along I was and she said about four or five months. Four more months. I look down. That's when I see it. A bump. "Oh. My. God."

I walk out of the office that day with a smile, yet tears are running down my face. I may have to stop treatment.

Now it's wednesday. I decide to call someone but who. So I dial his number.

* * *

His phone rang. "You've reached the voicemail of Augustus Waters. Leave a message."

No one found the phone.

Wedged in between the wall and his bed.

Hidden from everyone. 

* * *

**Kaitlyn**

I cry in my room. No one can replace Hazel. I bury my head in my pillow. *RING* I wipe my nose and my eyes and look at the phone number: Hazel. This made me cry even more. "Hello Hazel."

"Hey Kaitlyn. Wait, where you crying?"

"It doesn't matter right now. What did you want to talk about?"

I hear her breathe on the other side of the call, like she has bad news. So I say it again, louder and stronger. "WHAT DID YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT?"

Silence. All of a sudden I hear a click. "Son of a..."

Nope. I can't. Shit.

I just need to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm on a roller coaster that only goes up my friend."

* * *

 **Hazel**

"Dr. Maria?"

My doctor looks at me and says, "I heard Hazel."

And she hugs me and says, "Its ok."

So she tells me that there are some no-no cancer treatments for pregnant women. The top of the list? Phlanxifor. Every single time. I guess fetuses don't like it. Neither do I, but I live with it. Its not the best. I hate it, okay? Augustus would've said,"Okay."

Ok I miss him. No wonder I always miss him. I always call his phone number. So then, after my appointment, I call the number again. And then I say after the beep, "Hey. This is what I'll use when you want to find out about me. Okay? Okay."

I hang up. I drive from Dr. Maria's office to my house, to the Waters household. I knock on the door. I guess I should say something. "Hello Hazel! How are you?"

"Good Mrs. Waters. I left something in Gus's room a long time ago, and I forgot about it until today."

"Okay, Hazel, just go and get it and you can leave anytime you want."

"Ok. Thank you Mrs. Waters."

So I walk down to Gus's room and I find his phone, wedged in between the wall and the bed. It must've fallen there. I pick it up and throw it into my back pocket. I walk very slowly up the stairs. It takes away a lot of my energy. Being pregnant and having to use Philip makes me almost really pathetic. Not really. I'm not pathetic. "Got it, Mrs. Waters."

"Okay, Hazel."

"I'm pregnant," I tell her.

Her jaw drops. "What?"

"I'm five months pregnant. I just found out."

"Oh. Oh my god! I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you Mrs. Waters."

"No, Hazel. Thank you."

* * *

The phone buzzes.

Its a text message.

I guess they don't know

God, people.

Get a life.

* * *

 **Isaac**

Today is Counterinsurgence day. I am playing as Max Mayhem, when I got a phone call. "Answer."

"Hello is this Isaac?"

I frown. This doesn't sound like Hazel. It sounds more elegant. Less cross. "Who would this be?"

The girl sighs over the phone. "I'm Hazel's best friend Kaitlyn. I was told to call you. Ivan?"

"You said my name right ten minutes ago. Its Isaac."

"Well, Hazel told me to tell you that she's pregnant. "

"What?"

"Ask her. I don't know!"

And she hangs up. Augustus would've been a dad. And now Hazel would be a mom.

* * *

Lets all take a glass of stars and make a toast.

To Hazel Grace Lancaster and Augustus 'Gus' Waters.

For being in love.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay hey guys. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. and I know I usually don't do 'notes' before I get on with writing. I'll just get on with it. Bye!

* * *

"You don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world, old man, but you do have some say in who hurts you. I like my choices. I hope she likes hers."

* * *

 **Kaitlyn**

"Kait, you realize I don't need you hovering over me, correct?"

I back away from Hazel. I sit down. "So let me get this straight. You went to the Waters' house. You said I'm going to get something. Then you took his phone? Are you insane?"

She looks at me. "No. I took it because I decided that if, I mean, when I die, I want my child to have a record of me. Maybe even children. I could have twins. You'll give it to them, right?"

I start to cry. "Of course I will."

"Thanks. Now, I need some sleep. Make me a grilled cheese when I wake up."

I smile, and then watch her fall asleep.

* * *

 **Isaac**

"Caller ID: Kaitlyn"

"Answer"

"Issac. Ya there?"

"What do you want fart face. I just want to relax."

"Well, too bad, sweetie. I want to tell you what Hazel wants us to do when she dies."

"You mean if."

She sighs. I sigh back. "Isaac...she said when. She knows. She's giving up treatment for her baby. I wish I could've told her otherwise, but I can't let her do this. Please. Don't make me go through this by myself. I can't."

I hear her sniffles and she says,"I'm sorry, but I am slightly emotional."

"It's fine."

"She wants us to give her kid Gus's old phone because she is leaving messages on it from now till the very hour she dies.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ceci n'est pas une pipe"

* * *

 **Hazel**

The little bump protruding from my belly seems to make everything worse. I turned into a megabitch. Thanks, hormones. Thanks, God, for taking the love of my life before it was his time. Before he and I could die together, leaving a legacy with our child or children. Before we could be married or anything.

I sob into a pillow as Kait rubs my back. "Hazel, darling, it's going to be okay."

Even though she was trying to sound reassuring, I could tell that she was about to sob as well. "Shut up, Kait. Stop making everything seem as if it's okay. I can't take it anymore. I want this little parasite out of my uterus!" I screamed at her.

Her eyes welled up with tears. "Jesus, Hazel. Everyone is trying to deal with you being a dying teenage mother and the father of your child already being dead. Stop acting so selfish as people like Isaac and I are left picking up the pieces. Stop."

The tear now escaped from her delicate brown eyes. I sniffed. "Jeez, Hazel, everything is going to shit."

"Tell the teen mom about it."

* * *

 **Hazel**

I called the same number as I did many times before.

"Hey sweetie. This is your mom. I know that I have left approximately 6 messages on here so far, but I want to inform you on what is going on.

"Honey, I'm dying. You will never know this pain. I was an idiot. I wish you could have met your amazing, handsome, and too young to go father. I know that you will probably not have cancer. But know this. Daddy and I will always love you. As soon as I say my last words and take my final breath.

"I don't know how long you will know me for. But trust me. It will always be for something. Okay?

"Okay."

I hang up.

* * *

 **Kaitlyn**

I want to do something about Hazel so that she won't be so bitter. Her little infinity, or 'their' infinity is making me cry everyday.

It makes her the weak version of Hazel I had only heard on the phone. I sob at every word she uttered secretly.

Today, Isaac is now more vulnerable. We are at my house. My eyes rest on him, and I wish that he could look at me back. "Isaac, are you okay with everything?"

A few tears trickle from behind his glasses. He shakes his head. "No, I can't be, Kaitlyn. My life is going to shit."

"So is mine. People don't know anything. People don't know about my dad or about why he is never around. I am tired of the assumptions, Isaac. And Hazel doesn't understand how much I actually know about cancer.

"When I was six, my dad acquired a rare form of leukemia. He started to deteriorate. I couldn't hug him without a tear trickling out of his eye. He died on my seventh birthday. I don't understand how people can be so brave when it leaves others behind trying to piece together the decrepit ruins. I can't, Isaac."

I sit next to him on the simple couch in my room. I lean on his shoulder. "Please don't tell Hazel."


	6. Chapter 6

"We may not look like much, but between the three of us we have five legs, four eyes, and two and a half pairs of working lungs."

* * *

 **Isaac**

It was a simple gesture. I knew I wasn't going to die during the surgery to get my other eye removed. I saved that stupid wish from the Genies. So I decided to do something for Hazel before the birth of her spawn.

I know you might thank that spawn was thanking things to the extremes. but it wasn't. It was turning her into a bitch.

I called Kaitlyn. I hadn't talked to her in days. "Hey Isaac." She said.

"Hey Kait."

"Wh-Why did you call?"

"I got her a trip. I got her another trip to Amsterdam."

"For Hazel?"

"For Hazel." I say to her.

She shrieks. "We're going to Amsterdam!" She shrieks again.

"Anything for Hazel."

* * *

 **Hazel**

I sat on my bed, reading An Imperial Affliction fanfiction. It was about The Dutch Tulip Man.

 _The man, also known as Nickolaas, a tulip salesman. He had been a con, a comic. He was a big faker._

 _And Anna's mom believed everything he said. "Anna, don't be afraid of Somewhere."_

I stared at the wall. Somewhere. Capital S Somewhere.

That's where I would go.

I took my phone and dialed the number of the famous Augustus Waters. I heard the beep, and started to talk.

"Hello, spawn of mine. This is now turning into an audio diary. I want to tell you about a book you will love, and your father and I love.

"Its called An Imperial Affliction. I'm reading a fiction on this story, and I can't wait for you to come of the proper age of 6 to read this novel and fall in love with it.

"I love you sweet child of mine. Its Mommy. I love you."

Click.

I sobbed. But I keep reading about Nickolaas.

 _Anna was fearful of the treatment. She has a fear of oblivion. But that doesn't halt her or her sarcasm. It makes them grow inevitably._

* * *

 **Kaitlyn**

I sat at the table of the Taco Bell. Hazel was drumming her fingernails against the disgusting table. However, because of the surprise, Isaac said that we should meet in a Taco Bell. "Where the hell is Isaac?"

I shrug, even though I know that Isaac was making his mom take her sweet ass time. "I have no clue, Haze." I lied, and I bit on my bottom lip

Then, Isaac walked in. "Hey Hazel. I picked the worst location for your surprise. Will you join us in the car?"

Hazel huffed dramatically, and stood up. The baby bump was more prominent.

She stood up, and I led her outside. The car that belonged to Isaac's mom had a banner on it that said, _Amsterdam?_ in big, bold letters. Hazel screamed in excitement. "Isaac? Kait?

I meekly said, "Surprise?!"


	7. Chapter 7

"We may not look like much, but between the three of us we have five legs, four eyes, and two and a half pairs of working lungs."

* * *

 **Isaac**

It was a simple gesture. I knew I wasn't going to die during the surgery to get my other eye removed. I saved that stupid wish from the Genies. So I decided to do something for Hazel before the birth of her spawn.

I know you might thank that spawn was thanking things to the extremes. but it wasn't. It was turning her into a bitch.

I called Kaitlyn. I hadn't talked to her in days. "Hey Isaac." She said.

"Hey Kait."

"Wh-Why did you call?"

"I got her a trip. I got her another trip to Amsterdam."

"For Hazel?"

"For Hazel." I say to her.

She shrieks. "We're going to Amsterdam!" She shrieks again.

"Anything for Hazel."

* * *

 **Hazel**

I sat on my bed, reading An Imperial Affliction fanfiction. It was about The Dutch Tulip Man.

 _The man, also known as Nickolaas, a tulip salesman. He had been a con, a comic. He was a big faker._

 _And Anna's mom believed everything he said. "Anna, don't be afraid of Somewhere."_

I stared at the wall. Somewhere. Capital S Somewhere.

That's where I would go.

I took my phone and dialed the number of the famous Augustus Waters. I heard the beep, and started to talk.

"Hello, spawn of mine. This is now turning into an audio diary. I want to tell you about a book you will love, and your father and I love.

"Its called An Imperial Affliction. I'm reading a fiction on this story, and I can't wait for you to come of the proper age of 6 to read this novel and fall in love with it.

"I love you sweet child of mine. Its Mommy. I love you."

Click.

I sobbed. But I keep reading about Nickolaas.

 _Anna was fearful of the treatment. She has a fear of oblivion. But that doesn't halt her or her sarcasm. It makes them grow inevitably._

* * *

 **Kaitlyn**

I sat at the table of the Taco Bell. Hazel was drumming her fingernails against the disgusting table. However, because of the surprise, Isaac said that we should meet in a Taco Bell. "Where the hell is Isaac?"

I shrug, even though I know that Isaac was making his mom take her sweet ass time. "I have no clue, Haze." I lied, and I bit on my bottom lip

Then, Isaac walked in. "Hey Hazel. I picked the worst location for your surprise. Will you join us in the car?"

Hazel huffed dramatically, and stood up. The baby bump was more prominent.

She stood up, and I led her outside. The car that belonged to Isaac's mom had a banner on it that said, _Amsterdam?_ in big, bold letters. Hazel screamed in excitement. "Isaac? Kait?

I meekly said, "Surprise?!"

"Please tell me this is a joke. A joke is what it is. Yep." Said a very pregnant Hazel Grace Lancaster.

"Not even in the slightest, my dear Hazel." Isaac said in reply to her.

I smiled, and said, "Well, what do you say?"

Hazel grins, giddy about the word written on the banner. "If you asking me to go, I'm saying yes. If this is a prank and you two will abduct me, where is the nearest Planned Parenthood?" She jokes.

And even though everything is going down the toilet, I laugh.


End file.
